


“This is it for me.”

by mae428



Category: Olympics RPF, Swimming RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7934890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mae428/pseuds/mae428
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A semi-prompt from an anon on Tumblr:</p><p>That quote about "I want to be the last person that ever kisses you" is LITERALLY RYAN to MICHAEL I CAN HEAR HIM SAYING IT IN MY HEAD (PROLONGED PAUSES INCLUDED!!) I hope it's part of his wedding vows, tbh. Imagine all the guests looking at each other like, "...where is he going with this?" But MP understands how Ryan's mind works, and he knows he's trying to say something "profound", so he gives his hand a squeeze and offers up a little smile and just. Patiently waits.</p>
    </blockquote>





	“This is it for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> A semi-prompt from an anon on Tumblr:
> 
> That quote about "I want to be the last person that ever kisses you" is LITERALLY RYAN to MICHAEL I CAN HEAR HIM SAYING IT IN MY HEAD (PROLONGED PAUSES INCLUDED!!) I hope it's part of his wedding vows, tbh. Imagine all the guests looking at each other like, "...where is he going with this?" But MP understands how Ryan's mind works, and he knows he's trying to say something "profound", so he gives his hand a squeeze and offers up a little smile and just. Patiently waits.

**13 Months Before**

Michael was down on one knee before Ryan could even blink. Sure, Michael had had a plan: a beach and a sunset and a romantic dinner. But when Ryan did it, when he _finally_ beat him, Michael knew that this was it. 2020 Tokyo would probably go down as one of the most talked about Olympics. Ryan was grinning that grin and Micael couldn’t stop smiling either. It was contagious, as usual.

“Ryan,” Michael started, still out of breath after having literally just climbed out of the pool. They were both soaking wet, goggles on top of their swim caps, chests heaving. For the first time ever, the entire stadium seemed to be absolutely silent. “I know we’ve only talked about this a couple times but…”

“Yeah, I will MP,” Ryan said immediately, his smile growing tenfold.

“Will you let me finish, Lochte? Jesus.” Ryan rolled his eyes, but let Michael continue. “You’ve been with me through everything. Literally everything. But there’s a lot more to come and…and I can’t go through life without you. I want to wake up beside you every morning, make a home with you, grow old with you. Ryan…” Michael trailed off and took a deep breath. “Will you marry me?”

“Ye–” Ryan stopped, his smile now becoming a bit more devious. “Jeah!”

When Michael enveloped Ryan in a bone crushing hug, only after kissing him quickly, the entire crowd burst into deafening roars. The loudest of which were from their teammates.

 

**6 Months Before**

“Mike,” Ryan whined for the fiftieth time. “I don’t need help!”

“Yeah, but…like, I know how you are and I just…don’t…”

“What, you don’t want me to sound dumb?”

Michael sighed and hung his head. “No, Ry. I just…don’t want the pastor to think you’re fucking insane."

“I’m marrying you. Of course I’m fucking insane.” Ryan looked back down at the pad of paper on his lap and crossed something out before starting to write again, the tip of his tongue pressed against his top lip, as per usual when he was concentrating. “Besides,” he said after a few minutes. “These are my vows. Not yours. Mind your own damn business, Phelps.”

Michael looked over at Ryan, brows raised, with a small smile. “Yeah…Yeah, okay babe. Just…” He trailed off and shook his head. “Yeah.”

 

**2 Months Before**

Michael was doing that _thing_. That thing with his tongue and his fingers. That thing that always had Ryan writhing on the bed.

“Can’t you tell me what you wrote?”

“Michael,” Ryan groaned, tugging at Michael’s hair. “Like…are you like…fucking kidding me right now, bro?”

“Come on, Ry,” Michael purred. And there was that _fucking thing_ again.

Ryan thrust up his hips and pressed Michael’s head down, loving the way his ring dug into his finger as he did so. “N-No…it’s gonna be like…like a…like a surprise. Just…will you?”

“Will I what, Ryan? C’mon, use your words.”

“I want…Can…please?”

“Full sentences, babe,” Michael coaxed, doing _that fucking thing again_.

“Can you just fucking let me cum already?!”

 

**5 Minutes Before**

“Dude,” Devon says, laughing as he fixes Ryan’s crooked bowtie. “Come on. Aren’t you supposed to be like…into fashion? You look fuckin’ nuts.”

“Nervous,” Ryan mumbled, looking down at the scrap of paper again, wanting to make sure every word was memorized.

Devon looked down, eyes widening. He was the first and only person to see Ryan’s vows. “Dude…are you actually gonna say that?”

“Hell yeah, lil bro.” Ryan snapped out of his trance and pushed the piece of paper back into his pocket. He grinned his easy grin and mussed Devon’s hair. “It’s showtime.”

 

**September 8th, 4:37 PM**

“Uh…” Ryan swallowed thickly, his heart pounding. Somehow he was more nervous for this than swimming in the Olympics. He shifted and closed his eyes for just a moment. Michael squeezed his hand and Ryan opened his eyes again only to be met with Michael’s brilliant and toothy smile. He could do this.

“You’re kind. And you get all my jokes.” Ryan’s voice was shaky when he started, but he took a deep breath and continued. “And you’re smarter than I am.”

“No I’m not,” Michael quickly interrupted.

“Will you let me finish, Phelps?” That earned Ryan one of Michael’s adorable chuckles. “You look like the person who wins in the end. Hell, you look like the person that always wins. Except that one time. And I want to be with you like…all the time. Holding your hand is like…like holding something compete. And like…I always wondered, like, what would it be like to meet someone like that?” Michael’s brows furrowed in confusion. “Like…someone that makes me feel out of control. Like I’m not just mine anymore. Like I’m yours.”

Ryan glanced over at the small crowd of people they had invited to their small, outdoor wedding. There were a few faces of confusion, but Mike had tears in his eyes and that expression that said he knew exactly what Ryan meant.

“I want to be the last person who ever kisses you.” There were a few gasps and Ryan could hear the folding chairs creak. He blushed from the tips of his ears to the tips of his toes and let out an awkward laugh. He only just realized how other people might misconstrue that.

“That sounds…bad…like a death threat or something.” Ryan let out a frustrated sigh, his brows furrowing as he tried to come up with the right words. But Michael squeezed his hands.

Michael knew how Ryan’s brain worked. Michael knew that Ryan was trying to say something “profound.” Michael _knew_ Ryan. And Michael knew that he just had to be patient.

“Go on, babe,” he whispered, his voice soft and gentle, and just for Ryan.

“What I’m trying to say is…You’re it.” The tears which had welled up in Michael’s eyes spilled onto his cheeks. Ryan didn’t even register his own. “You’re it,” he said again. “This is it for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> some quotes from Rainbow Rowell.


End file.
